1. Technical Field
The present invention described herein relates to a semiconductor circuit and, more particularly, to a data driver.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor circuit devices such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and a controller controlling the same such as a graphic processing unit (GPU) or a central processing unit (CPU) are provided with interface circuits for transmitting and receiving data to and from each other.
The interface circuits are provided with a data driver for driving the data so as to transmit the data through a transmission line.
The interface circuit is an essential component for determining a data transmission performance between different components that transmits and receives data. An operational performance of the data driver has a large influence on a performance of the interface circuit.
Accordingly, development of a data driver that can reduce a load and improve a data transmission speed is required.